Strawberry Kisses
by Sky-prince
Summary: L has been kidnaped by Light yagami and it's up to Beyond Birthday to save him   Will Beyond save L in time before something terrable happens to L?  yaoi in later chapters
1. in the dark

I do not own death note or any of the characters in death note

Hope you like my fan fiction

"Light please don't leave me alone here" I shouted with tears in his eyes

"I have to" he answered

I sat in the cell alone chained to up to a wall "I love you light please don't do this" I screamed "LIGHT"

He just walked away

Tears streaming down my face he left me, I can't live without seeing his face, he cut me deep down in my heart so a was bleeding out my love to him but he tricked me he had once said that he loved me what a joke. Then I shut my eyes tightly while the tears came down my face.  
A tiny spot of moon light flooded the floor from the hole in the roof.  
I was closed off from the rest of the world nobody knew were I was I could scream the heavens open and nobody would here me.

I hoped someone was looking for me.

There was only one person I knew I could call so I screamed his name "BEYOND HELP ME PLEASE"

Yes, Beyond was a murder but he had always cared for L and he knew when he was in danger he could hear his cries for help.

Beyond was sleeping on his bed in the insane asylum with his hands behind his back because of the straight jacket he was wearing.

"BEYOND HELP ME PLEASE" Beyond heard a voice screaming him for them to help them.

He jolted up in bed "L?" he questioned "Was that L?"

"BEYOND HELP ME PLEASE" there it was again the voice sounded sad and in pain Beyond thought.

"That was L, L needed him" Beyond said in his head "No, L didn't want him to help him why would he want him to? He was just imagining L's voice"

But the more Beyond thought it the more he was convinced that the voice was Ls and that he was asking him no he was begging him to help him, him not Mello not Near but him.

L and BB had always had a weird connection to each other sometime beyond thought he could here L's thoughts and see what he could see, it was amazing and now he could hear L screaming for him, L must need him so desperately.

Suddenly Beyond could see a cell and there coming though the cell door with a metal pole was none other than Light Yagami, then Beyond notice he couldn't see light's name up above his head, then light lifted the pole up and above his head and brought it down quickly, then Beyond's vision when suddenly black then he was back in his own room in the asylum.

"What was that was that, was that what L could see?" Beyond thought "I mean I couldn't see light's name and I know I wasn't imaging it.

Beyond now knew why he needed him and Beyond knew he needed to find him quickly, standing up franticly he bolted for the door slamming into it at full force and repeated slamming into the door until the lock finally gave way and Beyond fell onto the floor outside of his room, managing to stand up with his body in a straight jacket he looked around to see if there was any doctors or nurses around, finely he decided to run down the corridor and out through the double doors at the end of the corridor.


	2. The gate escape

I don't own death note or any of the characters used in this fan fiction

It was night time so running down the corridors was ok if you didn't make a lot of noise because you could get caught by the doctors and other people and because Beyond had slammed open his bedroom door and the door had banged against the wall it had made a heck of a noise so someone on his corridor would have heard the bang.

If Beyond ran into any doctors he didn't have use of his arms because of the straight jacket he was wearing so he would have to use his legs to kick them like L but Beyond's kick wasn't as powerful as Ls kick but he could still produce a powerful blow to his victims.

Just as Beyond opened the door to the 2 floor corridor a doctor spotted him.

"Shi-"Beyond said in panic

"Hey come on you need to be in your room" the doctor said walking towards him and put a hand on his shoulder

"But L-"Beyond said quietly

"It's ok; let's go back to bed shall we?" He asked

Beyond looked down "I… don't-"wait" Beyond thought "I can't go back to bed what about L"

"NO" Beyond screamed "you doctors don't understand what I need to do"

The doctor made a shush noise to Beyond "what don't I understand"

"I have to save someone"

"Ok why don't you go back to bed and you can save this person tomorrow"

"NO SEE YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, NONE OF YOU DO" Beyond shouted as he hit the doctor and ran across the corridor and down the stairs.

The doctor grabbed his radio and contacted the other doctors, that Beyond had escaped and that they had to catch him before he got outside.

Beyond now knew that he was now in trouble and he had no arms he was trying to remember what he had hidden in his sleeves, he had a small needle so he could make a hole in the material but he had to get out of here first, so he just kept running dogging the doctors that made a dive for him.

Beyond ran into a group of doctors knocking them all over, the doctors looked up to see Beyond staring at them.

"Bye bye" he said with a smile on his face also waving at them then bolted down the corridor and out of the front door but then into the large meal gate that blocked the asylum from the rest of the world, if he could only open this gate then he could get out and find and save L from that monster Light.

The gate was mag-locked so there was not lock on the gate and the dazed doctor that he had accidentally knocked over had ran outside to see Beyond and Beyond had seen them so he ran round the corner

"Get him" one of them shouted

Beyond jumped behind a bush as the doctors ran past "we have to find him" one of the doctors said

Beyond peeked out of the bush and looked in horror as he saw the injections in their hands, how beyond feared the injections he hated them because of the last time that he had been injected when he had got really upset and lased out at some doctors and a nurse and they stuck it into his arm, he could feel all of the sadness and pain of his childhood memories, he had screamed and shouted he had nightmares of L dieing and "No he mustn't think about that now right now he had to get out of this straight jacket" so Beyond stabbed the needle end into the fabric and scratched open a hole in the sleeves making the hole bigger and bigger until he dropped the needle and pulled with force his arms apart until his arms were free, with bits of fabric hanging off his arms were he had torn the material, he ran out of the bush and up to the gate doing a hand stand and pushing himself off the floor and up into the air and over the gate and landed on the floor on his feet.

Waving at the doctors and walking off into the distance with the doctors staring with disbelief at him.


End file.
